Memoir of the PureHearted One
by SaviourofVideogamelands1
Summary: The is the sequel to Vaughn's Origins. This time it is starring Chelsea. It is her life through her childhood to her marriage with someone and beyond. Don't want to ruin it though.
1. Prologue 1 A New Life

**Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One**

**Disclaimer- Do not own the right to much of anything except this series that I am writing.**

**Author's Note: Okay people here is the sequel that I promised. This time I will keep these notes and bottom page updates shorter and the chapters a bit longer than the one before it. I won't reveal much so happy reading.**

Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One

Prologue A New Life

It was a warm sunny day. Far away from any world that the other places may know of in the world of the goddess of nature. It was at a simple farm. A couple lived there and they were expecting something so precious. They were expecting a child that would be born really soon. The father is Christian he has blond hair and blue eyes. His wife who has brown hair and brown eyes is Carol.

They are happy tighter and have been married for three years. They have a two year old son that would take over the farm. His name is Conner. He got his father's blond hair and his mother's brown eyes. They had neighbors across the way from them that had a daughter of their own and were expecting another. The neighbors' names were Marcus, Marylou, and young two-year old Mikayla. They lived in a place called Nature's Island.

Christian was done with his work late afternoon. "Honey I am home what's for dinner?" he said. "We are having Tempura tonight." Carol responded. "Yum, you know Tempura is my favorite." Christian said. I know that is why I made it." she said. "This is really good." he responded back. "Thanks. Um, honey I think it's time." "It is time. What is it time for dessert?" he asked. "No time for the baby." she answered. "Oh my goddess, we have got to go see the midwife and fast."

Hours later. "Good job honey, we have a beautiful girl. She looks like you except for the eyes. She looks to have gotten my eyes. What do you want to name her?" he said "Cool dad, I hope she gets a good name. I am going to be the best brother ever." Connor said. "She real is beautiful you did a good job my old friend." Marcus said. "She is gorgeous look at those eyes. I hope she becomes a good friend for our little one for when it is older." Marylou said. "Yeah so we could all play together. So what is her name?" Mikayla said. "Yeah we all want to know that." The others said in unison. "Chelsea. Her name is Chelsea."

**Okay everyone that is the end of the prologue. It is a bit longer than the first chapter of Vaughn's origins. Chapter 1 should be out soon. Hope you like it. I invinted a new place for the sake of the story line. Hope you all like it. Review and favorite this if you all want. Its really helpful. Enjoy. **


	2. Prologue 2 A new friendship

**Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One Prologue #2 **

**Disclaimer: Do not own any right to anything except the stories I have made so far.**

**Author's Note: Okay people second prologue. I have a second one to introduce another character who will play a big role in this. I didn't make sense to have the first chapter a few days after the prologue. Sorry for late update. I just had a birthday recently. It is kind of ironic due to the fact that these first two stories are the birth of the series.**

Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One

Prologue#2 A new friendship

It was a few days later that the neighbors had their little one. They named him Mark. "He is such a good, strong, and healthy baby." said Marcus the father. "Yes he is. He may make a good farmhand one day soon." said his neighbor Christian. "He looks a bit like you. Blond hair and facial features are the same, but he got his mother's green eyes." said Carol. "Yes he did get my eyes. He will definitely be handsome when he grows up." said Marylou.

"I hope that he can play with me, Connor, and Chelsea soon." said Mikayla. "Maybe he will play with you when he gets older my young one, besides he and Chelsea are both too small right now, but I bet you will all be great friends when they get bigger." said Marylou "I hope that happens quickly though." responded Mikayla. "Stop being so impatient Mikayla, babies take a lot of time to grow up" said Connor. "Sorry Connor, I just like to have more people to play with that is around our age. We are basically the only kids around this island." said Mikayla "It is okay Mikayla. I know that we are the only one, but we do have to be patient. It will be three years before they are old enough to play with us." said Connor. "Three years is a long time to wait though and besides what if they are only interested in stuff that is for kids that little." Said Mikayla. "They might be, but we won't have to play those things. They won't be too small to play tag and hide-and-seek though."

So thus a new friendship would begin in the time awaited for. The four young pals would one day explore the island and be the truest of friends.

~end prologue~

**Okay people hope you liked this one. Wow now I have a really epic beginning for this one. Perhaps not as epic as Vaughn's Origins, but pretty close. That story beginning had more emotional depth, but only because it fit well with plot Happy reading everyone. I should be out with chapter one soon Review if you want. It helps. Bye**


	3. Chapter 1: Happy days

**Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything except the story. **

**Author's Note: Well here is the real chapter one. Hope you enjoy. Happy reading.**

Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One.

Chapter One: Happy days

~Three years later~

"Happy birthday Chelsea." all of her friends and family said to her right when they woke her up. It was a surprise birthday party. Chelsea was now three years old today. She kept her hair short because it wasn't all that long and it was in pigtails. Her hair color and eye color where about the same. Brown hair like the color of caramel and eyes as blue as the sky.

As a little one she was exceedingly gifted. She was smart for her age and had an extremely kind heart. She always helped her dad take care of the animals. She loved being outside it was fun to play. Now at three years old she could talk of a decent nature and be understood by the adults.

"Yay a birthday party thanks everyone." she said. "You are very welcome." all of the others responded. After a fun day she opened a gift. "It's a book in which you can write your thoughts in it. It is like a memoir Chelsea." Said her parents to her. "Thanks Mom and Dad. I love it." She said.

~Later that day~

Chelsea's POV

Big brother I am here. Let's play." I called out to my brother. "Chelsea what are you doing?" her brother Connor asked. "I wanted to play. I am big enough now to play with you guys. Can I please play with you Mikayla and Mark? Please, please, pleeeeaaase!" I asked.

"Alright, alright you can play with us but stay out of trouble okay." responded Connor. "Okay I will thank you big brother for letting me play." I was very grateful to have to get to play especially since I was old enough now. "You are welcome little sis. There is Mikayla and Mark at the entrance of the General Store. Let us go there and greet them." said Christian.

"Hey there long time it has been. Chelsea's here with me." said Christian. "Yay you guys. Now we can all play together." said Mikayla. We had played for a few hours. It was great to play with everyone. "Now that both of those two are older, we can all be friends." said Mikayla. "Yeah it is going to be great." After greeting them we had played for hours. The sun had come down and it was time to go home "Goodbye everyone see you tomorrow." our friends said. " Yeah see you tomorrow. Bye." we replied back.

~Later that night~

Entry into the Memoir #1

Today I played with my brother and our friends. It is been my birthday and I am three years old. We have school for all the children, although it just me, my brother Connor, Mikayla, and my best friend Mark. It kind of stinks that there are only three other people that are your age, but I guess that is how it is living on a small island that nobody outside of this island knows. Still the other two people are the best friends I had ever had, even though they have been my only friends since I was really small.

I can't wait to see what may come next in the near future. I hope that tomorrow will be just as fun today. I just know that these past three years of my life have been the happiest days I have ever seen. ~end entry #1~

~end chapter~


	4. Chapter 2: The Future Awaits

**Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story. Not the game.**

**Author's note Okay people Chapter two is here. Sorry about what will happen in this, but I figured that it would work out storyline wise so enjoy.**

Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One Chapter 2 The future awaits

Three years later

Chelsea's POV

Memoir entry #1095

I am now six years old. It has been a while since I have gotten my memoir. Although I have recorded what has happened in there during the time that has passed. Nothing much has happened since then. I and my brother are closer to our friends than we were before. Although now that my brother and Mikayla are eight they play with Mark and me less than before, probably because there are fewer things for us to do since they have become more interested in older kid's stuff. We have been going to school for a while, my brother and Mikayla are pretty much only six years from finishing it up.

Here on the island we only have school until sixteen because we don't need all that much, plus me, my brother, Mikayla and Mark are the only kids on the island so that doesn't help with things. Connor wants to take over our farm while Mikayla is going to take over her farm. Since I am only six I really don't know what I want to do, but there is one thing for sure is that Mark and I are not staying on the island after we turn eighteen. We want to be in a bigger place than this small little island.

As for now, we must wait patiently for that day. I only want to enjoy today though Mark can't wait. He has always known that were we would find our true homes. He told me that friends stick together and we will be that way forever. It feels nice to have a best friend that you feel like that they are another Me and Mark are like brother and sister, in fact I am closer with Mark than I am with real brother, this is probably because of the two years difference between us. Tomorrow will be a new day and until then our future awaits.

**Okay people I know I promised a longer one this time, but I really can't for now. It was intended to be but a catch up until we get all of the kids to an age where the dialogue would sound less childish and there could be more drama. The next one will take place another three years from this chapter. It is for storyline purposes I promise. When we actually get the main character to the age of twelve that when the dialogue, and the different points of view will come in since the next one will mainly how each character reacts to the fact that they are hitting the age of puberty in another two years for the youngest and the oldest of the group will be well into that area, but I won't give too much away. Enjoy next up will be Chapter three of the story called The Bridge between all Creatures. Happy summer enjoy it before school starts for the readers who still have school.**


	5. Chapter 3: Phases of Life

**Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game only the story **

**Author's Note: Right now is the middle of August so I wanted to upload this and get the character's to a certain point. Not only is this a necessary part of the storyline, but it also has helped me progress the story at a much faster rate. Enjoy and have a happy remaining summer season :)**

Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One Chapter 3

Phases of Life

~another three years later~

~Chelsea's POV~

Memoir entry # too many to count

I am now at the age of nine. It feels as if I am entering a new phase of life. Things are changing as I am getting older. My brother and I now spend less time together, although I don't blame him. He is eleven years old so he isn't interested in stuff that is for people that are our age. Mark and I have a lot of fun without them though. Whenever we do want to play, Mikayla and he seem to complain too much.

I think that the find playing with what they term as "little kids" might seem boring and not cool for someone his age. He is still nice to us though. He always is a good brother. Things are changing quickly for all of the islands. My parents seem to wonder at how fast we are growing up. I don't think that we are growing up that fast; in fact it is just the opposite it feels like time goes slow. This is probably because we kids and the pre-teens like my brother and Mikayla don't have much to do.

This island feels very small now that were older, in fact it also tends to make you feel bored. There are no other kids to play with and we don't have many holidays or festivals that we kids can enjoy. It is also really expensive to travel anywhere else since where so far away from any other islands or land in general. No one knows about this island, so there aren't many businesses or tourists.

There is just a small church, a school, doctor's office, general store, a place to buy seeds, a place to buy animals and stuff to take care of them, a place to get tools, and a place to build stuff and buy furniture, I think that is called a carpenter's shop. So in fact it is really boring of a place to live in, and I don't know why people still live here. It may be because it is too expensive to move and no one wants to live anywhere else except for me and Mark, but we are too young. I think the rest of them are crazy. That is just my opinion though and no one else seems to pay attention to that, although I haven't told anyone what I think. People generally just think we are cute so they don't pay attention to things we have to say, they just talk to the adults about how cute we are over and over. It kind of wants to make me puke. We do like to want to talk to them only because there isn't much of anyone else to talk too. There's my brother and Mikayla, but like I said they easily get annoyed by us even though they are still nice to us. Oh well, I guess we are just going through the different phases of life. I can't wait to see what is next. Until next time, this is me to whoever may see this. So along. By, Chelsea.

**Okay people. Finally a longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Next time we will see them as they will be twelve years old. Then things get more interesting, but I still have to write a chapter for a different story and with school starting soon I may not be able to write and post these as often, but don't worry I will still make these just it be a while before anyone else can read them. I try to find some time to upload them when I can So for now hope that you enjoy this and have a happy good time.**


	6. Chapter 4: Lifetime Friendship

**Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: again do not own right to the game just this story and the OCs.**

**Author's Note: Okay sorry it has been a while since I last uploaded anything new, but I have been busy with school. I have had exams, internship, and papers all bunched up together so I couldn't find much time to type something up. I can only be on the computer when I have everything else done. Man I hate when parents try to control your life even after 21 years of age and it doesn't help I still live with them. Oh well enjoy. I try to at least get them to loosen up or just deal with the time I got so it may be a while before I upload anything else. Hope that this is a happy reading to all those who read this story.**

Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One

Chapter 5: An everlasting friendship

~Chelsea's POV~

Memoir entry don't even care to count

"Well time certainly has flown by us all." Chelsea thought to herself. At the age of twelve I have grown. I am now about 4' 5" tall and have long brown hair that tends to get in my face when the wind is blowing which I extremely hate, but I don't like hair buns either. My mom won't let me wear a ponytail. Then leaving it down was the only thing that I could do about my hair. I usually wear an orange shirt and jeans for clothing. I like helping around my father's farm, but Connor does most of the helping. At fourteen, he definitely was more useful to our father on his farm.

Connor is now 5 feet tall and still growing. He has acted more like a teenager so he really doesn't spend time with me. To him it isn't cool to be hanging out with a twelve year old. I am okay with that since I have Mark my best friend since I was really little. He is more of a brother to me than my actual brother is at the role that my brother is supposed to be. We practically do almost everything together. We are with each other and helping each other out through thick and thin, and through the good times and the bad. I can rely on him with most of anything. As an early birthday present I gave him a blue hat which he now wears all the time and has the front of the hat on the back of his head.

Mark is now was 4'9" tall and had a long cowlick on his blond hair that was the color of lemons. That was when his hair is seen without the hat on his head, which is now a rarity. It seems that throughout the years our friendship has grown into one that would last our lifetime. We are almost done with school.

The schooling for the kids lasts till the age of fourteen and afterwards usually the kids would then learn the basics of whatever trade they wanted to, unless they became doctors or nurses, but there hasn't been a new doctor in the town in years. A trip to the city cost a lot of money to do so since the place we live in is about 50 miles of ocean away from any known city. Most children, when they grew up, learned simple trades that usually took about two years of apprenticeship or learned the basics of farming and ranching from their fathers which usually they didn't get full control of the farm until the age of eighteen. Dad has agreed to train Connor and me in farming, but Connor will be the one to take over the farm. Of course, I am okay with that because then I could help assist Connor until at least I am nineteen with some small pay so I can save up some. Mark is going to help his dad even though his sister will have their father's farm, we have both been saving up to buy a farm with two spare houses on a different place, but we don't know where to start yet.

Today Mark gave me something that I could use. It was a red bandana, now I can put my hair underneath it. It will last me a very long time and come in handy for when working around the farm. I know that now Mark is a friend that I will treasure for as long as I shall live.

~end of memoir entry~

~end of POV~

~Mark's POV~

~In Mark's mind~

Today was Chelsea's birthday. I gave her a bandana to put on her head. She hates it when her long brown hair gets in her face so I thought of her when I bought it. Chelsea and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. Actually, she is more like a sister to me. My older sister is pretty annoying, but she means well. Mikayla can be a bit overprotective at times, but we don't spend too much time together outside of our home. She is too focused on Connor. I swear sometimes that they end up together my Mom and Dad thinks that too. I for one think it is kind of weird. They have been friends most of their lifetime. That is longer than Chelsea and I have known each other since they are both older than us, plus Connor is Chelsea's older brother which makes it even weirder.

Being twelve sure is easy. We are both still in the innocence of childhood, well somewhat in it. Chelsea and I aren't quite adolescents yet. I am glad of that. My sister and Connor are both teens and they get big attitudes towards older people and don't like to be seen playing with any younger kids which is why Mikayla doesn't play games and stuff with Chelsea and I. I don't hate them for it, but no one cares about age range around this island. We are the only kids on the island that is about the size of a peanut in the middle of nowhere surrounded by miles and miles of ocean. The island doesn't have many shops nor does it have beautiful scenery so we don't get many tourists.

Well by the time, that Chelsea and I are nineteen we will be off this boring island for good. I would miss our family, but there is no hope or future here. We will be stuck doing a boring job and living a boring life. That is a bummer kind of life to have. I just know that Chelsea and I's friendship will last a lifetime.

**Okay finally a much, much, longer chapter. That took the longest time to type and get inspiration and creativity for. I have had school paper to type as well so that is why I haven't had the time to type this. You may not even see an update for my other story The Bridge between** **All-Creatures yet either, but I will try. Happy reading everyone. Hope you like it. I finally included a second POV. I was hoping to aim for a third, but I felt that this one was far too long. Next, one I might do a POV of the parents and then do a narrator type thing, but you readers will have to see. Bye. :)**


	7. Chapter 5: Precious moments of Time

**Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One Chapter 5: Precious moments of Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the game just the story.**

**Author's Note: Okay this is the actual chapter 5 not 4 I had a typo. It seems I have gotten time to write this. Chelsea and Mark are the same age as they were, it is just this story will be from the perspectives of others, but I will not spoil it. Reviews are appreciated. I hope everyone enjoys this one.**

Memoir of the Pure-Hearted One

Chapter 5: Precious moments of Time

~Chelsea's parents' POV~

Time flies by and with it time brings precious moments. These are a treasure to whom they are given and made by the ones that receive them. They then become memories that are etched into the person's mind. These memories are then shared by many people. These then become stories that are passed down from one generation to the next.

Chelsea sure has grown. She is twelve years old. Things sure have changed in that time. We ponder now on how much has changed since the day she first came into our lives. She brings joy and hope to us. She gets along well with her brother, Mark, and their siblings. They are basically the only children in this town. That is not usual since this town resides on a very small island in the middle of nowhere. She is kind to others and good with animals. She tries to ask if she can help around the farm.

Her friendship with Mark is great. They are quite still young and he is the only person close enough in age that she can play with. They are like two peas in one pod. They do almost everything together. Wherever Mark is Chelsea will be right behind him. We are glad that she can have some friends despite there not being too many children her age.

Everyone else is doing fine and whatever life may bring us we will get through. Chelsea is growing up so fast, but we know that it is life. Things will come her way and she will have to make her choice. Whatever she decides we will support her, but for now we are enjoy these precious moments in time while we still can.

~end POV~

~Mark's parents' POV~

Mark is a fine young boy. He is often talking about how one day he will travel around to find a better place to call home. We are okay with that since the farm will go to his older sister. This place is so small and there aren't many opportunities for people to make something of themselves. That is why most of the villagers here are of retirement age. This place is peaceful and not noisy so usually the only people to have come are older people who didn't have families or grandchildren. No one else knows of this place since we are so far away from any other place and there wouldn't be much here to attract tourists.

We worry though, but we know that he is a smart boy. He has brought us so many precious memories and we have enjoyed his enlightening cheerfulness in our lives. We know that most children go out on their own although some come back to their original home, but we know that he is smart not to come back since there is nothing here for him. We will definitely miss him so for now we will enjoy the precious memories that we have left to make in the time we have left till he is old enough to go out on his own.

~end POV~

~Narrator's POV~

Time is but an essence. It is ever changing and always flowing. I know this because I am one of the many Harvest Goddesses that watch over nature and the lives of those who worship me as a deity. I am the Harvest Goddess that resides Sunshine Islands. For now it is only one island because many, many years ago an earthquake struck and swallowed up most of the islands under water. I still wait here the memories of that disaster still reside in me for I am immortal and was there and couldn't do anything about it. Many believe that I am able to control nature, but that is not true because I am a tender of nature and nature is what gives me my powers.

Time will bring forth one day a person who will save our islands. Someone with a pure heart is the only one able to use devices to rise up the islands and restore things. A pure hearted person's heart is strong and pure enough to change many things with my help. I will wait in silence unable to do anything much to help because I don't have that much power to do so myself. Soon I will call forth the Goddess of another Island to call to this person to here. This will change the fate of the island and probably a lot more than I can see. For the heart of a pure hearted person has the power and ability to change many things if given the chance to do so.

~end POV~

~end chapter~

**This is Chapter five. I hope you liked it. I had to set up a story as to how Chelsea will come to Sunshine Islands and this is one of the many parts of it. I also kind of wanted to make up a story about the role of the Goddess, why almost every Harvest Moon game had someone with a pure heart in it, and why are they not only the only people that can do everything that a goddess needs them to do in every game involving the main character saving something. This is coming out during my last day on spring break. I will try to upload chapter 10 of my other story and then I might be a little busy so you might not see anything else, but you will have to see. Again hope you enjoyed. Bye for now.**


End file.
